User blog:MilenHD/Roman Centurion vs Sōhei
Roman Centurion: The elite commander of the Roman army. VS Sōhei: Japan's deadly monks who rebelled against their samurai lords. Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Roman Centurion The Centurion was an officer in the Ancient Roman army. They were often selected for their skill and valor in battle. Centurions led their troops from the front lines, leading and inspiring their men by example. They also sought to display the skill and courage which may have got them their rank in the first place. However, because of their presence on the frontlines, they suffered a disproportionate number of causalites in battle when compared to their subordinates. Each Centurion was put in charge of a centuria, or century containing about 80 men. Being directly responsible for the training and discipine of the legionaries under his command, centurions had a well-deserved reputation for dealing out harsh punishment. The Centurion charges into battle with: Short Range= Gladius *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 2.5 feet *Steel |-| Mid Range= Pilum *Weight: 6 pounds *Length: 6 feet *If thrown has 100 feet range *65 feet effective range *Steel point, wooden pole |-| Long Range= Arcus Bow *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 4 feet *Range: 400 feet *Horn, sinew *Iron arrows "Sagittas" |-| Special= Dolabra *Weight: 2.5 feet *Length: 4 pounds *Steel head, wooden handle Sōhei Warrior monks had existed in Japan since the end of the Japanese classical age. At first, they simply existed to fight other monks; much of religion was politics, so when two monasteries had a feud, often violence would break out. For over two hundred years, the Sohei merely existed to fight each other in small temple conflicts. All this changed when the Genpei war, one of the many great civil wars of Japan, began. The two warring clans, the Minamoto and the Taira, wished to bolster their samurai forces, and appealed to the now many warrior monasteries. Both sides obtained help from various groups, and their skill in battle was famous. After the Genpei war, the monks went back to rebuilding their monasteries, and didn't really participate in the wars of the next couple hundred years, once again only fighting each other. The Onin war started in 1467, localized in Kyoto, where many monasteries were, so much of the Sohei could no longer be passive. This conflict grew into a nation-wide civil war, now known as the Sengoku Jidai. Meanwhile, in the countryside, a new face of the warrior monks arose; the Ikko-Ikki. These religious fanatics believed in the downfall of the Feudal system, and led a peasant rebellion against the Samurai rulers. Many of the daimyo lords, including Tokugawa Ieyasu, future founder of the Tokugawa Shogunate, sent armies to fight the rebels. The Ikko Ikki took began to spread, conquering more land, but eventually, in 1580, they were defeated. While the next twenty years saw more warrior monks siding with various forces, when Japan was unified under Tokugawa, the time of the warrior monk ended. The Sōhei is fighting back with: Short Range= Tachi *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Steel |-| Mid Range= Naginata *Weight: 6 pounds *Length: 7 feet *Steel blade, wooden pole |-| Long Range= Yumi Bow *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 7 feet *Range: 600 feet *Bamboo, wood, leather *Steel Arrows |-| Special= Ono *Weight: 1.5 feet *Length: 4 pounds *Steel head, wooden handle Analysis and Notes My Edges Short: Edge Centurion: While the gladius is shorter, he still has his scutum and he can both protect himself and stab the Sōhei, the tachi is two handed so.... Mid: Edge Sōhei: The pilum has further range and could be used in melee battles, but the Sōhei is without a doubt a master of naginata, but it really depends on which range are you. Long: Edge Centurion: While the Centurions weren't the best archer, they still has soldiers to help them, and since the yumi lacks the armor piercing arrows, the edge goes to the Roman's superior piercing arrows. Special: Edge Centurion: The dolabra is bigger, has more armor piercing power and it's longer and heavier. X-Factors Fanatism: Centurion 74, Sōhei 93: The Sōhei's main goal and pro is their fanatism, they are warrior monks and fight for their believes tll the very end. The Centurion main goal is conquest, fighting is his belief so I don't expect them to do things like the Sōheis. Training: Centurion 96, Sōhei 89: The Sōheis were incredibly skilled with naginatas and tachi's but other than that they lacked most of the training of proffesional soldiers, yes a little bit of martial arts wouldn't hurt but the Centurions are trained so brutaly and harsh, they seem to forget what's pain for them, they are also skilled commanders and deadly up-close. Armor: Centurion 93, Sōhei 89: While the Sōhei has a steel and leather lammelar combo, the Centurions lorica segmentata, scutum and gallic helmet will protect every bit of his body, not only his chest unlike the Sōhei. Agility: Centurion 73, Sōhei 85: The Sōhei's light armor and light armoury helps him be agile and fast in any situation, while the Centurion's heavy armor is his probably his biggest con in this match, since he has heavy plates, giant shield, carries two pilums, sword and pickaxe. Notes Battle ends on 10th December Battle will be 5 vs 5, will take place near a small Roman camp, as Rome is now invading Japan, 5 Sōheis will ambush 5 Centurions. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation Roman Centurion: Sōhei: In an open field in Japan 5 Centurions had set their camp and while waiting for the legions and cavalry to arrive, they were hatching their plan for their next attack. Behind the field are some rocks and a forest and in the forest is located a monastery of Sōheis, which were scouting the area. As they found the Roman camp, the leader of the Sōheis raised his yumi and aimed at sitting Roman and slowly he released the arrow piercing the Roman's neck, killing him. The Centurions grabbed their armory and charged at the monks, one the Sōheis showed up with his yumi and was pinned down by the "Sagittas" arrow. The Roman put down his bow and raised his scutum and pilum and charged with the others against the Sōheis. The Sōheis started firing their yumis, and the arrows bounced harmlessly from the Centurion's shields. The Romans threw their pilums and one of them pierced the monk's leg before being rammed and stabbed by the gladius blade and than the Roman picked his pilum, and as he threw it, he killed another Sōhei. The remaining 2 Sōheis rushed deeper into the forest, and the baited the Romans, because one of them tried to fight the Sōhei in one on one, and naginata and gladius blades clashed together, and after back and fort dueling, the Sōhei sliced the Roman's throat. The other Romans charged at the lonely monk, only his ally to show up and shoot one of the Roman at the legs twice, wounding him. But the other two were staying together and tachis clashed with shields and short swords. One of the Sōheis slashed with full strenght, leaving great damage to the shield and wounding the Roman's arm, making to drop the shield and be killed by the tachi , and as he walked to the wounded Roman, who still defended himself with his shield to the very end, but after few moments had his head smashed by Ono from the other monk. The last Roman Centurion was charging with his shield and dolabra at the two monks, managing to knock them both with his scutum. As the Sōheis swung their weapons, with the tachi dealing very little to the lorica, as the other monk managed to kinda smash the shield, but his chest got pierced by the dolabra. With last stand both warriors dueled to death, the Sōhei slashed and both the scutum and the lorica segmentata, dealing no damage. As the Sōhei tried to decapiate the Centuroin, but the Roman raised his shield and smashed the monks head, knocking him down and piercing his throat with the dolabra. The Centurion raised his dolabra in victory and shouted "Roma Invicta". Expert's Opinion The Roman Centurion had better protection and dominated in both long and short range, also he is superior tactician and have better training than the Sōhei, which is just rebel. Also some people become Sōheis, because of their disabilities. Category:Blog posts